


The First Meeting

by mayazero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ballet Dancer!Yuuri, Clueless Yuuri, Drabble, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pinning Victor, Pre-Relationship, Victor spelled with a k, dramatic victor, sappy victor, student council pres!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayazero/pseuds/mayazero
Summary: Angels exists, that was the only thought that ran through Viktor’s head as he stared mesmerized at the beautiful creature currently making music with his body as he elegantly leapt and spin on the stage. It was the school’s annual Talent Show, and he was hired as one of the judges since it was his duty as the school’s student council president. What he thought a position he might come to regret now became the best decision in his life.





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Because a sappy, pinning Viktor gives me life. And also I wanted something different where for once Yuuri is totally indifferent to our favorite hopeless Russian, and Viktor is totally gone to the moon and back for the awkward Japanese duck.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://fyvkthisshyet.tumblr.com/)

_Angels exists_ , that was the only thought that ran through Viktor’s head as he stared mesmerized at the beautiful creature currently making music with his body as he elegantly leapt and spin on the stage. It was the school’s annual Talent Show, and he was hired as one of the judges since it was his duty as the school’s student council president. What he thought a position he might come to regret now became the best decision in his life.

He returned his gaze back at the angel dancing on stage, before he stared down at the name plainly written in New Times Roman at the score sheet: Yuuri Katsuki.

“Yuuri Katsuki, Yuuri Katsuki, Yuuri Katsuki …” He repeated aloud softly, liking the way it rolled on his tongue. He stared back again on the dancing angel as the last notes of the instrumental music ended and he posed, a shaky yet satisfied smile lighting his face. The President once again sucked in a breath at that very smile and he couldn’t help but follow the other with his eyes as Yuuri did an elegant bow to the audience before he went backstage. “ _Yuuri Katsuki.”_

“Hey,” a hard nudge on his arm brought him back out of his musings and his Vice-President gave him an amused glance. “Concentrate, will you? Stop daydreaming.” Chris chuckled at him. He only smiled apologetically at the other and wrote a huge 100 on Yuuri’s grading form.

He dreamily sighed once again when he spotted Yuuri’s form step out from backstage and sat on the bench where contestants who have finished performing were at. Upon sitting down, the angel was brought into a conversation by another contestant seated beside him (Phichit he thinks? The boy really had a great voice and it was only the reason why Viktor even remembered his name) and by chance, Yuuri momentarily shifted his gaze away from the boy vivaciously nattering beside him and their eyes met. Viktor lightly jumped on his seat and much to his glee; the other boy didn’t break their stare, merely blinking curiously at him.

Heart thumping a little faster, he smiled at the other (mouth unconsciously turning heart-shaped) and to the death of his poor fanboy heart, he was rewarded with another – albeit shaky and unsure – smile. He let the other break their stare before, after making sure the angel’s attention was nowhere towards him and was continuously talking with Phichit,  he slammed his face on the desk and groaned.

God, he was screwed.

“Hey,” Chris’s worried voice floated on his muddled mind. “Are you okay? You’ve been acting weird since Yuuri Katsuki performed.” By the sound of the angel’s name, Viktor came back on his senses and blankly stared at his best friend.

“I think I’m in love.” Chris promptly fell off his chair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually considered as a Victuuri spin-off of my other otayuri fic, [Sweetheart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9856283).   
> I hadn't been able to mention this on the other fic, but the actual reason why Viktor had been desperate enough to the point he put in Yuri's name for the lover's lottery was because, as the organizer of the event, Phitchit (dragging a supportive Yuuri, which turned out to be genius - despite them not knowing it) had personally approached Viktor for help. And we all know that sappy idiot would do everything for the love of his life (regardless whether for who's sake it is, as long as Yuuri is the one asking for help.)


End file.
